Throughout history, people to people communication delivery system is a most challenging subject and countless new technologies were invented and strive to resolve. The people to people communication, perceptions and all five of the senses need to be extended into the global distance. Video, Voice, Data delivery systems are the current mechanism of extending the human perceptions or Tele-senses. Each of the communication means have made many independently advances in the past decade. Still, the voids are still there and hence there is a need to invent new technology for striving and enabling the human Tele-senses in a global scale. New application types drive new demands on the communication infrastructure as to integrate all of the existing technologies to a seamless manner for delivering the human Tele-senses.
The industries that in any of particular technology sector such as Television, Radio systems, Voice Phone systems, Data Enterprise Networking, Wireless, . . . etc are all currently and independently handle the problems. Each of the technology sector have devised a new way of delivering the information and communication in the global scale. In the Data Networking sector, new Local and Wide Area Networking such as IEEE 802.3x, IEEE-802.5 and ATM standards are formulated to deliver a means of interoperable data communication delivery system. In the television technology sector, the TV data and signals are currently deployed by Wireless Satellite receivers and transmitters such as DSS and DirectTV data delivery system. In the Voice technology sector, the integrated analog data modem and voice technology are currently deployed by Phone Carrier such as AT&T to carry either data or voice.
With all of the above technologies, the interoperable and integration of these technologies is difficulty since there is no “Unified” or common architecture that the mentioned communication means can seamlessly be integrated with. The communications industry has continuously pushed the bandwidth and capacity envelope, to the edge of the network, by developing and beginning the deployment of a number of higher bandwidth technologies.
These include 10/100/1000 Mb/s Ethernet within the enterprise, T1/E1, HDSL2, ADSL Modem applications for small business and homes, and high speed satellite modems for personal and business data communication use. These technologies promise to provide end users with the higher level of bandwidth required for today's applications.
The capacity of the backbone and edge network links has been the main bottleneck in a data and telecommunication system. As an example, the evolution of high speed data transfer at the telecommunication edge changes this situation; with the large amount of data capacity offered by ATM/SONET backbone networks, the bottleneck is moving towards the processing and buffering in switch-points and end-points. The same also applies to the wireless as well as for data communication with 10/100/1000 Mb/s Ethernet edge communication devices. Each of these communication methods have their own unique services, protocols and centralized processing architecture.
The impact of these technical changes imposed on end-to-end network architecture with the new integrated services demand new network requirements of different network architectures, such as unified telecommunication wireline & wireless and data communication high speed networking to support these different service requirements.
The current circuit-switched networks for existing wireline Telecommunication backbone and edge have many attractive properties in terms of providing real-time services from end-equipment to end-equipment. Traditionally, circuit-switched networks which are only available for the telecommunication infrastructure, have been too inflexible to provide a data service that is suitable for a wireline data communication and wireless data communication integrated services network. A “Unified” new generation of information delivery system, UniNet, illustrated in FIG. 01, that has the infrastructure support for integrated services in wireline and wireless telecommunication and data communication architecture that is needed.
The Com2000 Technologies described below supports a new data communication architecture. The new architecture is the Unified Communication System—Fast Circuit Switch (packet/circuit) communication processors which enables a new Internet Exchange Networking Processor Architecture. The Com2000™ Technologies set out to increase speeds over any communication channels, synchronizing, enabling, improving, controlling and securing all of the data transmission of web applications over existing wireline and wireless infrastructure while providing seamless integration to the legacy telecom & data corn backbone, is illustrated in FIG. 02.